Weir
Weir is a secret character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Knightstuff. He is a Bureau officer who worked his way from the bottom- a lowly hunter. With his current position, he seeks to correct the direction the Bureau is heading, as well as mending the increasingly volatile relationship between his current organization and the Hunters. Honest to a fault and with a deeply ingrained sense of justice, Weir operates according to his own convictions and beliefs. Weir can be unlocked by clearing Argence, Ruger, and Faye's storyline or defeating all three of them in Nelo Must Die. Appearance Weir has clean-cut and hardy face with a manly physique. He wears a white formal coat and fights with a pair of specialized gauntlets that allows him to fire out Aether payloads. Battle ---- ---- Weir Dreadnought – It's a character about smashing faces. ---- Weir can be summed up as: close range, big damage. Some of Weir's attacks are prioritized as Grab-Unblockable, which bypasses the Guard-action of all characters. The instant Weir's grab connect however, the opponent can attempt break free by pressing either or (depends on which attack type Weir performs). The throw eject will not work if: *The opponent is pressing any other button than / (Ex: If the opponent is guarding and he/she get grabbed, he/she has to immediately release guard and press / ). *The opponent is grabbed while he/she is in hitstun/stagger animation *The grab attack is a Counter-hit. Weir possesses only 2 HP attacks (1 for ground, 1 for air), while this limits his options, both attacks are capable of obliterating the opponent's BRV counter on a neutral execution in a single blow. Weir is also a unique character who does not posses an Ex Mode. Pressing R while performing any of his attacks will result in him performing Ex-Attacks, which are stronger variants of his attacks with altered properties. Performing an Ex-Attack depletes 20% of Weir's Ex Gauge. Keep in mind, this also means he cannot regenerate health via Regen or use Ex-Act cancels. Weir can also absorb 2 hits of any BRV attack prioritized Mid or lower while he's running/jumping/descending. Personal Awakening Shade= ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks Ex Burst Despite not possessing an Ex Mode, Weir possesses an Ex Burst. The Ex Burst prompt will only show up if: *Weir has 100% Ex Meter. *The HP attack he currently uses has a BRV value of at least 40% higher than the opponent's current HP. If the requirements are fulfilled, Weir will perform Sunrise Bringer, a simple, direct straight-punch. Just one punch that will instantly kill the opponent regardless of their personal buffs, support skills, match ruleset, etc, etc. If used on a boss-type opponent with multiple stages, the fight will proceed to the last stage regardless of how many health both characters have (instant kills the boss if otherwise if it's already the last stage). Equipment Weir can equip the following: Grappling, Bows, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Proud Soldier'' *''World Map Theme: Roux'' *''Battle: Starchaser'' Rival Battle *''Vs Argence: Keep The Flag Flying'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters